What They Thought
by JessieBess
Summary: What really was the reaction of the family and staff when they found out about Sybil and Tom? First up, the downstairs staff react to the news. Second chapter covering the reaction of the family is now up.
1. Chapter 1

The evening had begun like so many before it. It had been a typical Crawley dinner with just the family with family including Mrs. Crawley and Matthew Crawley. The only guest was Miss Lavinia Squire and with her upcoming marriage to Mr. Crawley she would soon be considered family.

As was their custom, after dinner they congregated in the drawing room for coffee and drinks with just Carson serving. The evening was progressing like so many evenings before until … until … even now Carson shuddered at the thought. Until the door opened and in he strode.

Branson and Lady Sybil! Carson couldn't fathom what had happened. He shut his eyes thinking, hoping, it was just a dream, well a nightmare really, but upon opening his eyes he knew it wasn't a dream. They were standing there in his lordship's drawing room holding hands and talking of marriage. Marriage! He, like most everyone else in the room, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He had Mrs. Patmore serve him his dinner in his office for he couldn't face the rest of the staff. He couldn't … wouldn't … tell them what had just taken place in the drawing room. It was just too impossible to believe. Maybe, he hoped, in the dawn of light, in a new day, Lady Sybil would see reason and realize the folly of it all.

But his dinner sat there untouched. How could such a thing have happened under his watch? He had had no inkling. How could he consider himself deserving of his lofty position if he had no idea what members of his staff were up to. Of course the house was just recovering from the turmoil of the war years but still that was no excuse.

He knew from the beginning that Branson would be trouble.

 _Branson's going to borrow some books. He has my permission._ Carson, taken by surprise, stared at the young man. _An Irishman with an interest in politics ...Are we mad?_ His lordship had voiced when Branson had left the room.Oh yes it was mad to take on a radical Irishman as chauffeur.

He sat there at his desk staring into space, replaying the scene he had witnessed in the drawing room, the door to his office slowing opening.

"Are you alright Mr. Carson?" Mrs. Hughes poked her head in through the small opening of the door. "You didn't answer my knocking."

But one look at the man told her something was amiss, he was not alright.

"Mr. Carson?" she repeated a little bit louder.

Noticing the untouched tray of food sitting in front of him on his desk, Mrs. Hughes walked into the office and quietly shut the door behind her. They had been friends and confidants since she had become the housekeeper surely he could tell her whatever had upset him.

She took a seat directly in front of him and waited for him to speak. She knew he would do so when he was ready.

Finally after several minutes of continued silence he spoke "I can't believe the abomination I have just witnessed in the drawing room."

Frowning, Mrs. Hughes waited for him to go on. She couldn't imagine what could possibly have been so terrible.

"I knew he was trouble. We should have sacked him for that stunt he tried to pull with the colonel." Mrs. Hughes could hear the fury in his voice. "No … no … it should have been when he took her to that political rally."

"Are you talking about Mr. Branson" she asked thinking what on earth could he have done now that was causing Mr. Carson such pain.

"Of course I'm talking about Branson." Carson finally looked directly at Mrs. Hughes. "He …he …" even now it was so hard for him to voice what he had witnessed. "He and Lady Sybil …"

"He and Lady Sybil want to marry." There was no mistaking the disgust in his voice.

"Oh, I see" Mrs. Hughes quietly responded.

"Is that all you can say?"

"I realize that it must have been a shock to you" she began trying to quickly sort her thoughts. "But I think calling it an abomination is a little too strong."

He looked at her as if she had just calmly said she was leaving tonight for the moon. Surely she couldn't think it was alright for a lady of the house to stoop so low as to marry a member of the staff.

"I can't believe you don't see the outrage in this" he finally managed to say. "If nothing else, he has abused his position to take advantage of a sweet naïve young girl."

"Now Mr. Carson I think that may be a little too strong. Lady Sybil may be a sweet young lady but I think she is strong of character and I don't see Mr. Branson as the type of man to take advantage of a woman."

Carson looked appalled. How could she not see how wrong this was.

She reached out to pat his hand. She knew he considered this an affront to himself as well as to his lordship. "I think maybe we should discuss this tomorrow when you've had time to calm down a bit. And who knows what tomorrow will bring … maybe the situation will change by then" although knowing the two parties involved she knew it wouldn't.

Sitting in her office, Mrs. Hughes sighed deeply. She was surprised it had gone this far but she wasn't shocked. How could she be? She had known he had feelings for Lady Sybil. Branson was a good looking young man with a good job, he would be a good catch for any number of young women in the village but she had never seen him display the slightest interest in anyone other than Lady Sybil.

When she had caught them at the garden party all those years ago, Lady Sybil was a naïve young girl. She had barely finished her first season. Even then though Mrs. Hughes had thought the two made a striking couple, not only were both good looking but they seemed to have similar interests. She remembered thinking then if only Lady Sybil was the local teacher or a shop girl or if Branson the son of an Earl … but … but that wasn't the situation and such a romance could not be encouraged.

Yet sitting here now she had to admire his perseverance. Lady Sybil was sweet and kind, far nicer than either of her sisters, but she was also strong willed and determined. Even as a young girl she had displayed a rebellious side, nothing ever really bad, just straining against the strict rules of her class. Mrs. Hughes had often felt bad for the girl who just wanted to have some fun doing the things ordinary children did.

Then during the war, Lady Sybil had surprised everyone with becoming a nurse but it really was something that suited her. Most in the household, had been impressed with how hard working Lady Sybil, no Nurse Crawley as she liked to be called, was but she thought it was quite typical of Lady Sybil. It was Nurse Crawley's determination that had turned Downton into a convalescent home.

No, there was no way she would believe that Branson had seduced Lady Sybil.

Yet as she sat there and thought about it she realized she should have known what was happening. On more than one occasion she had seen Lady Sybil coming from the garage, a couple of times it had even been at odd hours but owing to her position as a nurse Mrs. Hughes had dismissed it.

One area in which she and Carson were on opposite sides was their view of the family. Carson believed that the Crawleys, especially his lordship, were his superiors. Mrs. Hughes had no such feelings, they were her employers, but she did not deem one person better than another simply because of the circumstances of their birth. She had been here long enough to know that not every nobleman was a gentleman or woman truly a lady.

Marriage was hard enough but those two had so much going against them. She wondered if Lady Sybil really understood the type of life she'd have in Ireland, how different it would be from the way she was raised. But Mrs. Hughes thought that if anyone could make a go it, it would be those two. She truly hoped that Lady Sybil and Branson would have a long and happy marriage. It was a thought she probably wouldn't share with Mr. Carson.

 **The Next Day**

No one had told the staff of the previous night's occurrence in the drawing room. Only Mr. Carson who had been present and Mrs. Hughes whom Carson had told knew or so Carson thought. He had no idea that Anna knew. In her position as maid to the three girls, Carson would be surprised at how much Anna knew about their lives but he would be pleased at her discretion for Anna didn't discuss what she saw or heard.

Carson could never imagine that Anna already knew about Lady Sybil and Branson and had known for months. Carson had no idea that Anna had gone with Lady Mary and Lady Edith racing after the two on their aborted elopement. If he had known, he would have fired Anna immediately. While the night before Carson had lamented his lack of knowledge of what was happening around him, he would probably fire himself if he found out about the failed elopement.

Anna knew that Branson and Lady Sybil were going to tell the family but she had no idea what actually happened. She knew that neither Lady Mary nor Lady Edith were pleased about the situation but their chances for dissuading Lady Sybil had long since passed.

She hadn't been privy to what had happened inside the Swan Inn, but she had sat next to Lady Sybil on the drive home and saw the tears that slid silently down her face. She saw the defiance in her voice and manner when she told them that she would not change her mind that she would marry Tom. Anna had been surprised that Lady Sybil called him Tom and in that one word Anna knew that Lady Sybil was in love.

Anna wasn't surprised that Lady Sybil and Branson had fallen in love. She knew that Lady Sybil wasn't interested in class distinctions and would never let class determine her friendships. That Branson would fall for the beauty wasn't surprising but that he would act on his feelings did somewhat surprise Anna. Yet again, Branson had made clear his social views in the servants hall so why should she be surprised.

She did think they actually were a good match with similar interests and beliefs. Lady Sybil had proven she was willing to work hard with her nursing during the war. But things would be so different for her in Ireland. Anna wondered what Branson's family thought of the match.

Anna had to admire Lady Sybil for acting on her beliefs. She hoped she had a chance to wish them both well in their marriage.

It was Tom himself who told the downstairs staff of his and Lady Sybil's impending marriage taking all but Anna by surprise. He had barely gotten the words out when Carson walked into the servants hall. Upstairs in the drawing room Carson had no right to voice his opinion but here in the servants hall he was king and he immediately made his feelings known upon seeing Branson.

The staff was thunderstruck by Branson's announcement of his impending marriage to Lady Sybil but before they could fully digest it, they were an audience to Branson and Carson's conversation which was even more riveting for Carson made clear his distain for the situation while Branson didn't buckle under to Carson.

While Carson may have forbid the staff from discussing the upcoming nuptials, he could not stop them from thinking about it or talking about it out of his presence.

"I think it's romantic" Daisy proclaimed to Mrs. Patmore. Indeed to Daisy it seemed like a fairy tale only this time is was the male servant who had won the heart of the princess. Daisy liked Branson for he had always treated her with respect unlike some of her fellow servants who saw the lowly kitchen maid as beneath them. He always had a kind word for her and spoke to her as if her she mattered.

Likewise she felt the same about Lady Sybil who even as a child had only treated her with kindness unlike her uppity sisters. When she had worked with Lady Sybil on her cooking lessons, Daisy often forgot Lady Sybil's position because she made her feel so at ease. Daisy had wondered how someone could get to Lady Sybil's age knowing so little about the type of things Daisy had been doing since she was six. But Lady Sybil had shown her determination to learn and her willingness to get her hands dirty (and as Daisy recalled her apron, her hair, her face).

Mrs. Patmore had taken the news in stride. She too had become fond of the young lady. Her gruff manner and occasional bark hadn't put off Lady Sybil's resolve to learn some basic cooking skills. In fact, Lady Sybil had readily laughed at herself and with the kitchen staff which was quite unexpected to the cook and, in a moment of rare sentimentality, she found it rather endearing.

Branson, thought Mrs. Patmore, was quite the charmer with his soothing Irish lilt and ready cheeky grin. He had surprised Mrs. Patmore when after his first dinner at Downton he had come into the kitchen to thank her and tell her how much he had enjoyed his meal. His charm had gotten him extra biscuits or breakfast scones hot out of the oven before the rest of the staff.

If there was anything she disliked, which really seemed too strong of a word, it was his politics but then from what she heard Lady Sybil had much the same beliefs.

While Mrs. Patmore and Daisy wished the happy couple well the same could not be said of O'Brien. She had never liked Branson who she thought had taken advantage of the staff by eating his dinner with them or caging breakfast from Mrs. Patmore. As the chauffeur he had his own cottage with a kitchen and was supposed to eat there not in the servants hall with the rest of them.

But if O'Brien had been honest with herself her dislike of him was because he didn't cower to her like most of the rest of the staff, he never rose to her bait. He was always so sure of himself she just wanted to slap that cheeky grin off his face.

To think that silly girl fell for the Irishman's charm just showed how foolish she was. She was sure the only reason for the marriage was that the stupid girl had gotten herself pregnant. Well if Branson thought this would get him in tight with the family he was as big of a fool as the girl was. No way would his Lordship accept the chauffeur as a son-in-law nor would he welcome a grandchild from the chauffeur. He'd probably pay them money to go to Ireland and never come back or pay the chauffeur to disappear more likely.

She had known something was wrong last night when she had attended her ladyship for she could tell her ladyship was upset and had been crying. But for once Cora was quiet and didn't utter any hint of what was the matter. While she wasn't overly fond of her ladyship, she did hate to see Cora so upset for it would just make her job harder.

However, what was more disturbing to O'Brien was that she prided herself on knowing what was going on in the house especially with the servants. Between her and Thomas they pretty much knew what everyone was up to so how could they have missed something as big as this. Unless Thomas had kept this to himself for after all he was the one that had worked with Lady Sybil at the cottage hospital and on more than one occasion liked to hint that they were friends. FRIENDS! HA! She'd wring his neck if he had known and didn't tell her.

While he was surprised, Thomas wasn't shocked at the news. He had seen how Branson mooned over Nurse Crawley. "I've brought your lunch my lady" "I'll wait to take you home" "I've a message from your mother." All excuses to come and see the fair Lady Sybil thought Thomas for whatever the message was there was no mistaking the look on Branson's face as he talked to her or stood there watching her go about her duties long after he should have taken his leave.

That Lady Sybil returned Branson's love was the shocking thing to Thomas. She was someone who probably could have any man she desired and it was that Irishman who had won her heart that just didn't make sense. What could she possibly see in him? Surely it wasn't title or fortune. But then why should that surprise him? He had known since he met her she was a bit different from the rest of her class.

He had come to Downton as a footman when Lady Sybil was a child, actually just a few days before her eighth birthday. He remembered it so well because that's what she had talked about upon meeting him for the first time. He was sitting at the long table in the servants hall when he was surprised to see the child run into the room.

"Careful miss" he had called out to her "you don't want to trip and fall."

She came to an abrupt stop and stared at him then quickly turned and looked back in the direction she had come from before turning and looking back at him. She raised her finger to her lips and whispered "Please don't tell you've seen me."

"And who are you trying to escape from?"

"Miss Keyes, my nanny. She's no fun. It's so nice I want to play outside but she won't let me."

Both the child and Thomas turned to the doorway when they heard a faint "Lady Sybil"

The child looked back at Thomas with a look of apprehension on her face.

Thomas chuckled but he realized how serious the child was. "Here duck under the table where she won't see you."

As Sybil did what Thomas said, he sat down in front of her so no one could see her. He opened the newspaper that someone had left on the table and seemed engrossed in his reading when the dreaded nanny came running into the room.

Looking about the room and seeing only Thomas she asked breathlessly "have you seen Lady Sybil?"

"Not this morning" he brightly answered.

Nodding at him and mumbling under her breath she turned and headed for the stairwell.

It was another minute before Thomas pushed back his chair and said "I think the coast is clear."

The child scooted out from under the table with a big grin on her face. "What is your name?"

"I'm Thomas"

She giggled as she held out her hand to him "I'm Sybil. I'll be eight on Thursday. Would you like a slice of my birthday cake?"

"That would be lovely but I'll be working on Thursday my lady."

"Well I'll bring you a slice. Thanks for hiding me." With that she spun around and darted out of the room.

Thomas was quite surprised when Thursday came and true to her word the child came down to the servants hall, dressed in her fancy party dress, and handed him a fine china plate with a huge slice of cake.

He smiled as he pictured the pretty child in her pink silk dress, her dark curly hair falling down her back. She had become a beautiful woman Thomas thought. Even though he might not have an interest in that direction he could discern a beautiful woman. But Lady Sybil wasn't only beautiful on the outside, she was a beautiful person.

He had worked beside her for over a year and was impressed with how hard she worked. She never shirked her responsibilities, in fact she seemed to relish them. The only time he knew of her trying to pull rank was when she confronted Dr. Clarkson regarding Lt. Courtenay's care.

Even now, Thomas could feel a tear well up in his eyes as he thought about him. Yet there had been one good thing that had come of that whole sorry episode … Downton had become a convalescent home and much of the thanks for that had to go to Lady Sybil.

While he may not understand how or why she had chosen Branson, Thomas knew he only wished her the best.

Another of the servants that wasn't totally surprised was Bates. He had known last night that something was wrong with his lordship. For starters he had waited for almost two hours for Robert to come to his dressing room which was quite unusual. But one look at Robert's face, Bates knew something had rattled the man. Although they were close, mainly due to their time in the Boer War together, and Bates was privileged to some of Robert's deepest thoughts, there was nothing forthcoming from Robert this night. He was upset and distracted but not in a mood for conversation with his valet.

Probably more than any of the other servants, Bates was well aware of the young chauffeur's politics for the two had spent many evenings sitting in the servants hall discussing politics and Ireland. Bates was also well aware of how his lordship viewed politics since he had made clear his dislike of Lady Sybil taking such an active interest in women's rights and politics. Bates still remembered that it was his loose lips that had gotten Lady Sybil, and by extension Branson, into hot water all those years ago.

It was politics that must have started the friendship of the lady and the chauffeur thought Bates. He knew Branson was friendly and loved to talk so his talking with the youngest daughter, who had similar interests, wasn't a surprise. That it had led to love was a surprise.

He hoped Lady Sybil really understood what she was getting into, not so much with the lad himself but with the situation in Ireland. As an English woman, and an aristocrat and a Protestant to boot, it wouldn't be easy for her.

Yet he couldn't help wanting to root for the two. When he had the chance he would congratulate them and wish them well.


	2. The Family Reacts

" _You can posture all you like Papa, it won't make any difference."_

" _Oh yes, it will."_

" _How? I don't want any money, and you can hardly lock me up until I die. I'll say goodnight, but I can promise you one thing: tomorrow morning, nothing will have changed. Tom?"_

With that Sybil reached out for Tom's hand and the pair, holding hands, exited the drawing room, closing the door behind them, leaving in their wake Sybil's stunned and, at least momentarily, quiet family.

It seemed as if everyone was lost in their own thoughts as to what had just happened. Only Mary and Edith had known beforehand what was to happen that night in the drawing room since Sybil had confided in them while they participated in their nightly before dinner ritual of meeting in Mary's bedroom while Anna put the finishing touches on Mary's hair and dress. Both Mary and Edith had tried to dissuade Sybil of her and Branson making the announcement to the family that night. Of course they had known for some weeks of Sybil's intentions regarding Branson since they had tracked the couple to the Swan Inn and prevented their elopement but they weren't prepared for her to now announce her intentions to their parents.

However, to everyone else in the room, including Carson who was performing his usual pouring of after dinner drinks, Sybil and Branson's declaration of love and intention to marry was a complete surprise. None had any inkling of the romance between Sybil and Branson.

While Robert stood by fireplace mantle, still silently fuming at his youngest daughter, it was his mother who finally broke the silence.

"Well this has been quite a turn of events" Violet uttered.

"This has been nonsense" Robert replied. "I won't allow it. I don't care what she says I won't allow it."

"I don't see how you can prevent it Robert" Violet continued. "As Sybil said you can't lock her up until she dies and she doesn't want money …"

"Money" Robert interrupted his mother. "Money … that's it. She may not want money but he … he … that's probably what he's after."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Robert" Cora finally seemed to find her voice. "They seem to have a plan, he's gotten a job as a journalist, they've written his mother to make living arrangements. It seems they have thought about this."

But as he did so often Robert completely ignored what his wife was saying as he turned once again at his eldest daughter. "I'm still upset you didn't think to tell me. I would have ended it then … I would have fired him."

Mary wasn't going to wither under her father's glare. "If so she would have gone with him then. She's in love with him Papa whether you like it or not I have no doubt that she's in love with him."

"Oh please all this talk of love. That's not the basis of most good marriages" Violet injected. "Sybil's young and impressionable, he's good looking" both Mary and Edith snapped their heads towards their grandmother, surprise written on both their faces.

Violet returned their surprise looks with her trademark smirk and lifting of an eyebrow. "It's too tiring to think about this now" Violet sighed. "We should talk with Sybil tomorrow; hopefully, without him present."

Violet stood, her comments closing further discussion. "Now the issue Robert is how am I to get home? I believe you no longer have a chauffeur."

Robert glared at his mother but it was Matthew that spoke up. "I'll take you cousin Violet. Lavinia's roadster only holds two so I'll drop her off at Mother's and then come back for you."

At Matthew's words, Lavinia rose, happy to finally be leaving. Probably more than anyone else in the room Lavinia was uncomfortable not just for what she had witnessed, which should have been seen and heard only by the immediate family, but because it also reminded her of her own position. While she was not a servant like Branson, she was not an aristocrat and she wondered how the Crawleys really felt about her since as Matthew's wife one day she would be Lady Grantham and rule over Downton.

Neither Matthew nor Lavinia had spoken a word in the drawing room after Branson's unexpected appearance. Neither spoke of the situation as the took their leave with Lavinia murmuring a thank you for dinner and Matthew reminding Violet he would be back in just a few minutes.

Once in the car neither spoke. Lavinia had had very little contact with Sybil and even less with Branson and therefore felt she didn't really know either one of them but to Lavinia there was no mistaking the look of love on their faces when they looked at each other and when Sybil had reached for Branson's hand which seemed to give her strength and comfort as she faced her father's wrath. She was also impressed with how Branson had stood up to his lordship when Lord Grantham had accused him of bowing and scraping and seducing his daughter. She quite admired Branson for that for she still felt rather intimated by Lord Grantham even though he had been quite supportive of her and Matthew.

Lavinia knew it was none of her business to speak about Sybil and Branson and the conversation she wanted to have with Matthew regarding her own position would take much longer than the few minutes they had before arriving at Crawley House.

For his part Matthew's thoughts were going in so many different directions. It wasn't only Sybil that had surprised him it was also Robert. He could understand Robert being upset at the idea of his daughter marrying the chauffeur, but what had surprised him was the anger Robert expressed, the doubts that Sybil was capable of making up her own mind, that Branson had seduced her.

If it had been Edith he could possibly see that since after all Edith had been taken in by that conman pretending to be Patrick Crawley. But not Sybil for if anything he'd have to describe her as strong-willed and determined. He imagined Sybil would only fall for someone who shared her politics and stances on women's rights and could imagine Branson being that man.

He was not so far removed from his middle class upbringing that he thought it beneath him to have conversations with the chauffeur and so he had often talked with Branson while Branson was driving him around. Matthew thought it was probably the same when the gregarious Branson drove Sybil and that she was probably happy to have someone with many of the same beliefs to talk to so he could see the two of them bonding although that it would lead to love was still a bit surprising.

What was also surprising to Matthew was that Mary had known about Branson and her sister and that she hadn't informed her father or otherwise tried to stop it. He knew how hard it had been for Mary to accept him a middle class lawyer as a suitor so he couldn't imagine that she would accept a chauffeur as a husband for Sybil especially since if there was one person Mary loved it was her youngest sister.

True to his word Matthew was back at the Abbey for Violet in just a few minutes. For the first time that evening, Matthew silently laughed when he saw the incongruous sight of the Dowager Countess stiffly sitting in Lavinia's roadster.

"I've already had one shock tonight I'm not sure I can take another" Violet had said as Matthew helped her into the motor car. "Are you sure this is a motor car? It looks like it belongs …" Matthew tuned her out as he walked around to his side of the car.

They drove in silence until they went through the Downton gates. "Did you have any idea about Sybil and Branson?" Violet broke the silence.

Matthew shook his head while replying "Not at all. I am just as surprised as everyone else."

Violet nodded before turning to look straight ahead. How could something like this have happened Violet wondered. She knew, or had heard, of dalliances between ladies of the house and their servants but she would never imagine such a thing happening between her granddaughter and the chauffeur. It was one thing to have a dalliance with a servant but to think of marrying one … well that was just out of the question.

It was Cora's fault Violet concluded. With her American ways, Cora had always been too lenient with those girls especially Sybil. Mary and Edith at least had always acted like ladies but Sybil … Violet gasped causing Matthew to look at her. "Are you alright cousin Violet?

"I'm fine" she replied "It's just been a very tiring evening." But it wasn't the events of the evening that had caused Violet to gasp but rather the sudden remembrance of Mary's escapade with that Turk. At least the damage of that sordid affair had been contained with only slight insinuations that were never proven. But this thing with Sybil … everyone would know … it would be an embarrassment for the family.

Violet had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize they had arrived at her house until Matthew was standing there with her car door open waiting to escort her to the door.

"Is there anything" Matthew had started but Violet cut him off.

Violet shook her head. "There is nothing anyone can do tonight. We just have to hope that Sybil will realize what she's doing and things will change tomorrow."

But Violet knew her youngest granddaughter well enough to know that Sybil was very stubborn and hard headed, traits that Violet did not think were necessarily undesirable especially when used for the right purposes. She knew that it was no use for Robert to talk to Sybil about this because Sybil would never give in to him and Cora of course would be useless. It would be up to herself to convince Sybil of her foolishness.

When their grandmother departed, Mary and Edith also took their leave for neither wanted to remain in the harsh glare of their father. Mary was just happy that Edith hadn't let slip about the Swan Inn. However she had noted that Edith was not forthcoming with her also knowing about Sybil and Branson and had let Mary take the heat from their father.

After dismissing Anna, Mary remained seated at her vanity staring vacantly at her reflection in the mirror. She had known of course, known for almost a year now. Mary remembered when she had first confronted Sybil regarding the suspicions she had about her sister and the chauffeur. Although Sybil had assured her she wasn't interested in Branson and promised not to do anything foolish, Mary didn't really believe her but she had thought it was just a phase for Sybil. The war had started so soon after Sybil's season that she hadn't really had a chance to be courted.

Then of course there was their failed attempt at eloping. Mary wondered why she had rushed off so quickly to stop that elopement but then when they had returned she had done nothing to stop the romance. Maybe because that's what it was … a romance.

When the romance had begun Mary wasn't sure. The last few years with the war going on, Mary hadn't really paid much attention to Sybil's comings and goings. Her father had been wrong tonight when he claimed Branson had seduced Sybil. Mary recalled the look of concern on Branson's face all those years ago when Sybil had been hurt at that political rally or whatever it was.

She remembered how worried Branson had been, how he had stayed outside waiting for word on Sybil's condition. Though she didn't think of it then, later Mary realized that Branson wasn't concerned for himself, for the possibility that he would lose his job, no his concern had strictly been for Sybil.

And that night at the Swan Inn, Mary had feared finding her sister and Branson in a compromising situation but instead found them both chastely clothed with Branson even sleeping in the chair instead of beside Sybil in the bed. Mary knew then that this wasn't a wild physical fling that had escalated into something more.

Papa was so wrong if he thought money was motivating Branson. Mary had no doubt that her sister and the chauffeur were in love. But what would happen to that love when Sybil awoke in a Dublin slum. It was one thing for Sybil to relish her job as a nurse at Downton but even then she had someone to run her a hot bath at the end of a shift, launder her blood stained uniform, and serve her a hot meal whenever she wanted. She would have none of those things in Dublin. Mary doubted that Branson would even be making enough to let her sister live middle class life. Mary shuttered at the thought of her beloved sister's Dublin life.

While she worried about the life her sister would have in Ireland, Mary knew Sybil was following her heart and for that Mary envied her and wished she was as strong as her sister. If she had followed her heart she wouldn't be engaged to Sir Richard nor would the staff be preparing for the upcoming wedding of Matthew and Lavinia. No, Mary conceded, she didn't have Sybil's courage when it came to matters of the heart.

While everyone knew that Mary and Edith did not get along, it was really Sybil that Edith envied not Mary. From the time she was a little girl, Sybil displayed a strength of personality that Edith wished she had. Sybil was the adventurous one, the one that didn't care what others thought, the one that flaunted the rules. Sybil pretty much did what she wanted and was willing to suffer the consequences. Of course it didn't hurt that Sybil was bubbly and kind-hearted, traits that neither Edith nor Mary possessed, and the youngest, so it seemed her transgressions were easily forgiven. But this time Sybil may have gone too far.

Edith had enjoyed her driving lessons with Branson. To her surprise she had found him quick witted and intelligent, not that she didn't think a chauffeur could possess such attributes but it was just that she had never given a thought about Branson until her driving lessons. All those times he had driven her, she had never once thought of starting a conversation with him nor had he ever tried to talk to her. What, she wondered, had been so different with Sybil.

She knew that Sybil could have done very well in the marriage department. She had certainly been a hit during her season; much more so than Edith had been. If it hadn't been for the war, Sybil would probably have had many suitors visiting Downton.

Edith had no idea of the life Sybil would have in Ireland and she wondered if Sybil had really thought about it or was her mind too clouded by love. Edith was sure Sybil was in love with Branson, she had no doubt of that when she had seen them together at the Swan Inn. But could that love last through all the hardships her new life would throw at her? While more than anything Edith wanted a husband and her own household to run, she did not envy Sybil in this instance.

She knew she would miss Sybil who had often been a buffer between herself and Mary. It was Sybil who had convinced Edith she had something to offer during the war and had encouraged Edith to take an active role at the convalescent home, a role which Edith had relished. Now with the war over, Edith was once again at loose ends and without Sybil around it would be a bit lonelier at Downton.

"I'm going to my room Robert if you're going to continue to fume" Cora told her husband. "There's nothing more we can do tonight and I think you need to be a bit calmer tomorrow when we talk to Sybil."

For Cora the shock wasn't just that her daughter wanted to marry the chauffeur but rather that her daughter was in love for she had had no idea, no inkling, that Sybil was interested in anything other than her work as a nurse.

"You don't find this situation unacceptable?" Robert thundered at his wife.

"I think we need to find a way to talk to Sybil. Yelling at her or making threats isn't going to help the situation" Cora replied. "In fact knowing Sybil it will just make her more determined."

"But you can't possibly be willing to accept the chauffeur as our son-in-law!"

"I'm not willing to lose my daughter Robert." With that Cora swept out of the drawing room leaving Robert alone for they had dismissed Carson after Sybil and Branson had left.

It hadn't escaped his notice that Cora had been rather silent during Sybil's announcement. Her only remark had been concerning whether Sybil was to live with Branson while they were unmarried. How could that have been her greatest concern Robert wondered. At least if she didn't marry him, she might not feel obligated to stay with him in Ireland, there would still be a chance that she would come to her senses and come home.

Robert poured himself a generous serving of whiskey. How could this have happened he wondered. How could she have fallen in love and they had no inkling. Even Branson had given him no cause to worry about driving around his daughter. Now Robert shuttered at that thought, of all those times Sybil had been alone with him in the motor car, with him talking that political nonsense that Sybil later espoused, that must have been how it happened. Branson had taken advantage of her kind nature and naivete. Who knows how many young girls Branson had seduced before coming here; maybe he had left behind a string of such girls in Ireland.

As he sat there sulking, drinking his whiskey, his anger grew at Branson. It would have to be Branson he appealed to because he knew his daughter would never give in to him, she was much too stubborn for that. But Branson … Branson might … if the offer was high enough. Yes that's it thought Robert. I'll make sure the offer is high enough for him to leave us and return to Ireland alone.

Cora had quickly dismissed O'Brien, she didn't want her gossipy lady's maid to have any reason to suspect something had happened. Although she may have given Robert a different impression, Cora was probably just as unhappy about Sybil marrying the chauffeur as he was. She had such high hopes for her daughters, especially lovely Sybil with her quick smile and warm heart. Of the three of them, Sybil had been the most successful during her season with the most invitations to parties and balls. Cora had been sure that a proposal or two would come soon but then the war had started and those hopes were dashed.

Yet now Cora had to concede that her hopes for her daughter might not be what her daughter had ever wanted. Sybil had expressed delight and enjoyment of her season but had given no indication that she was ready to marry. She had given no indication that any of the men had captured her fancy. In fact the things Sybil had been so passionate about, women's rights and the vote, were not of interest to most men of her class.

The more Cora thought about it the more she realized how Sybil had seemed restless and lost since the end of the war. She had relished her job as a nurse and had wanted to continue but Robert had forbidden that. Maybe if they had listened more to their daughter they wouldn't be facing this situation. If they had let her go to school when she had begged them … if they had let her continue nursing … if they had let her … if they had let her just be her. Maybe that was the appeal of Branson … he had accepted her for who she was.

Tomorrow she would talk to Sybil. She would listen to what Sybil had to say. And if she had to she would accept Sybil's decision for the one thing that Cora was sure of was that she would not lose her daughter. But she couldn't think about this anymore tonight for suddenly she wasn't feeling well, she had a headache and her body seemed to ache all over. No tomorrow … she would deal with this tomorrow.

 _AN: In case you haven't read Robert and His Two Sybils, I delve deeper into Robert's deliberations regarding Sybil and Branson in that short story. I didn't want to cover the same material in this story._


End file.
